


Told ya

by ILoveFANFic



Series: The courthouse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And neither has Dean, Begging Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester are Co-Workers, Castiel is a very happy bean, Court reporter Castiel, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, He has no complaints whatsoever lol, Lawyer Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic
Summary: Dean’s made Novak a promise before they left the courthouse, and he intends to keep it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The courthouse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217075
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Told ya

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don’t even know ok? I’m writing my next chaptered fic, which is turning out to be monstrously long and is taking forever, and then this came out of nowhere, so I rolled with it. I had no intention of revisiting these two, but I’m not sorry I did tbh. I think it’s safe to say that it’s clear by now that my one-shots don’t stay single for long lol  
> Speaking of, I think you can read this as a stand alone, but reading the previous one too will give you a lot of (steamy) context, if you’re interested 😉😉😉  
> Hope you guys like it and that everyone's well 😘

“Have you ever been spanked, baby?” Dean asks, while Novak’s plump, perfect lips are wrapped around his cock where he’s kneeling in front of him, causing the man’s big, blue eyes, watery with unshed tears because of how many times he’s already chocked on Dean’s cock while deepthroating him, to raise up and meet Dean’s gaze. The hand Dean’s keeping at the back of Cas’s head immediately feels as the man starts pulling off his dick, no doubt to answer his question, and tightens, together with the one Dean is keeping on the side of his face, to prevent him from doing just that. Novak will have to reply to his question with a head shake or a nod, while Dean’s cock is still stuffing his mouth. Dean’s praying for a head shake.

When he gets one, he can’t honestly believe his luck. Novak is nothing short of perfect. The moment he walked through the door – only to find the man already _naked_ – Dean didn’t have to do more than tell him to get on his knees and he did, letting his jaw drop a little and watching him with wide, hopeful eyes that screamed ‘please, please shove your dick down my throat.’ If that wasn’t enough, it turns out Dean will also have the privilege and immense pleasure to be the one who turns his ass red for the first time. If Novak is on board, that is.

“Would you like to remedy that?” Dean asks, looking at him with intent.

Novak’s eyes turn a shade darker and he’s quick to nod as emphatically as he can with a sizable cock still keeping his mouth preoccupied, causing himself to choke a little in the process.

 _Perfect_.

"God, you're perfect, baby," Dean says out loud, because he wants Novak to know that's how Dean sees him.

Novak ducks his gaze in response, but Dean will not have it. "No, baby, none of that, look at me," he coos more than orders. Novak obeys, as he always does. This man will be Dean Winchester’s end. "I need you to see that I really mean it when I say you’re perfect," Dean says, his pleasure taking a back-burner for the time being, and his hands gently stroking Novak's hair and face. "And I feel very lucky that we're finally doing this."

Dear lord but are Novak's eyes expressive. The man's on his knees, a cock is in his mouth, his hair is a fucked-up mess. He's the very picture of debauchery. Yet what captivates Dean and keeps him hostage is the _fondness_ in those blue eyes when Novak hears Dean’s words. How can he look so innocent all of sudden while _still_ sucking cock Dean while never know.

So naturally Dean has no other choice but to pull him off of his dick, haul him up and plunge his tongue into his mouth, groaning when he can taste his own precome. He's keeping Novak pressed against himself so tightly they can barely breathe with how constricted their chests are.

When he's had his fill of the man's lips and tongue, Dean breaks the kiss to ask "Are you sure you OK with me spanking you?"

Novak ducks his gaze, a light blush appearing on his cheeks instantly, and Dean thinks, not for the first time since entering that public restroom, that he's utterly _fucked_.

"Yes," he says to Dean's chest, and Dean barely suppresses a groan when he realizes Novak's voice got even deeper with how many times the head of Dean's cock has kissed his throat. "I want to try that with you," he adds, raising his gaze and looking at Dean through his lashes.

If he doesn't drop the coy act right now, Dean cannot be hold accountable for all the depraved things he'll do to this man.

"Alright," he replies, "then we'll give it a try."

"Just-" Novak starts, but loses steam and doesn't go on.

"What is it, baby?" Dean presses, gentle but firm. "You need to talk to me if we are to do this," he elaborates.

Novak sighs and replies, "Maybe not too intense?"

Dean feels a surge of protectiveness flare inside of him and tightens his hold on the man on reflex. "Of course, baby," he confirms, pecking Novak's lips for good measure. "I'll never give you pain unless it gives you pleasure. We'll try and if you're not into it you just need to say 'stop'. I have others plans for you, anyway," Dean says, because he thinks reminding Novak of his promise might be a winning move to help the man relax a bit.

It works like a charm. Novak’s eyes meet Dean’s, any insecurity gone, pure _want_ in its place.

“On your hands and knees on the bed, baby.”

Novak doesn’t say a word – a delicious reminder of how this whole thing began, with Novak accepting Dean’s silent invitation without a word being spoken – just turns around and walks toward the bed, giving Dean an outstanding view of his ass. It’s so round and perky and Dean can’t wait to put his hands and tongue on it and _in_ it.

Once Novak’s on all fours, Dean takes a moment to just look at him and commit every detail to memory. He has a hunch there’ll be other occasions for him to see Novak like this, but this the first time and Dean doesn’t want to forget a single detail.

He steps closer, and starts touching and caressing Novak’s back, ass, thighs, enjoying how warm and soft his skin is all over.

“Dean-,”

“Shhh, baby, be patient. We’ve waited so long for this. Let me enjoy it. Let yourself enjoy it.”

That stops any further protest and earns Dean a reluctant sigh from his partner. 

Dean knows where Novak is coming from. Because of their job, their life is frantic. They’re always in a hurry, always pressed for time, and it gets difficult for them to slow down and enjoy the present moment. But if there’s something worth slowing down and making time for, this is it.

Once Dean’s touched – and kissed, because why not? – to his heart’s content he moves to the side, getting ready to start delivering the spanking he’s promised.

“We’ll start now, baby. Remember you can tell me to stop at any moment.”

Novak cranes his head around to look at Dean over his shoulder, apprehension and excitement warring in his eyes, and gives a short nod.

God, but he’s beautiful.

Dean starts. He’s not going to be too hard on Novak – he meant it when he agreed that this wouldn’t be too intense – and the first few times his hand makes contact with the man’s flesh are to warm it up more than anything. He keeps going until he’s covered both his cheeks and thighs, where his ass meets his legs and where he’s gonna spend hours sitting on tomorrow at work, with a series of blows that didn’t follow any pattern, so it’d be more difficult for Novak to predict when and where the next would land, or how intense it would be. He’s made sure to spank him in rapid succession sometimes, so he wouldn’t have time to get tense. He’s spanked him when he was tense too. He’s sometimes waited long enough for the next one that the man’s muscles had started to relax again, and that’s when Dean hit him. He’s spanked him on the same spot more than once only to then change pattern again and focus on different areas. He’s made sure to give Novak the full experience, to let him feel all the different sensations caused by being spanked when tense and when relaxed, where it already stung and where he hadn’t been touched yet.

A red flush has appeared on the man’s ass and upper thighs and Dean’s in love with it instantly. He wants more of it. He still needs to make sure Novak’s on the same page though, even though his initial soft gasps have quickly evolved into little grunts and groans and, for the last few hits, _moans_. The man’s even fallen on his elbows, unable to stay on his hands any longer.

“Do I keep going, baby?”

“God, yes, _please_ ,” Novak begs in response, and Dean’s now officially certain he will never let this man go.

He goes back to spanking him, slowly, faster, softly, harder, until his hand is burning and his arm is aching, his lover’s backside is crimson and his sounds have grown louder and more incoherent.

That’s when Dean deems the experiment a success and decides it’s time to move to the next part.

“Lie on your belly, baby,” he instructs, and Novak complies without a word. This time, Dean assumes, because he’s too busy floating on a river of adrenaline and endorphins.

He opens the buttons of his slacks and pulls down his zipper to give himself some relief but doesn’t shed any of the clothes he still has on – his suit jacket long forgotten on the floor in front of the door. There’s something extremely hot in doing this clothed while Novak is completely naked and vulnerable. It makes Dean feel even more in control, and he’s ecstatic to see Novak’s OK with that. The restroom wasn’t a fluke then. This man likes his man to take charge. And take charge Dean shall.

He positions himself between the man’s legs and puts both hands on his asscheeks to get better access to his hole – enjoying Novak’s hiss when his sore and burning flesh is touched – and licks a long stripe from his balls to his hole with the flat of his tongue. Novak’s sounds change quality instantly, a soft hum of appreciation loud and clear in the otherwise silent room. Dean does it again a couple of times, coating Novak’s crack from root to top, making sure he’s as wet as he can make him. He then starts licking around his hole, circling his tongue more and more insistently until he feels his muscles relax and hears him moaning louder and louder. He makes sure to always keep both hands on Novak’s cheeks, so the man can enjoy his pleasure with a bit of pain.

After long minutes Dean’s spent enjoying eating Novak out like it’s his life mission, the _begging_ begins. He begs for Dean to fuck him, his pleads more and more shameless as time goes by.

“Come on, Dean, you can fuck me now, no need for lube, I’m so sloppy already.”

“Dean, please, I’d be so tight for you, you can fuck me for as long as you want.”

“Please, Dean, please I’m begging you, I need something to fill me up, I will never come like this.”

‘Yes, you will,’ Dean thinks, getting off on the desperation in the man’s voice more than he probably should.

“Please, please, please, use a toy if you don’t want to give me your cock yet-“

‘Yet’, Dean notices, and isn’t that interesting, the presupposition that Novak needs to _earn_ Dean’s cock up his ass and he’s _OK_ with that.

“They’re in there-“

Dean feels more than sees Novak gesturing at something on his left. Dean wouldn’t know for sure. His face and tongue are still buried in Novak’s ass and he’s happy to keep his eyes where they are. Thoroughly enjoying the view of the perfect hole in front of him fluttering around nothing and begging to be spread and owned.

“-or your fingers, _please_.”

Dean ignores him. A promise is a promise, after all. He keeps rimming him until his jaw aches – Dean’s sure it will ache for days, which is a small price to pay just to hear all the filthy things Novak’s saying – and kneading his cheeks so his thumbs can help spread Novak’s hole for his tongue to push inside.

Novak gets more and more desperate, in both words and sounds, and starts rutting against the bed like a man possessed – which Dean allows out of the goodness of his heart – alternating between seeking friction against the mattress and canting his ass back for Dean’s tongue to hit its mark, until finally, _finally_ , Novak comes, sobbing, and seemingly passing out for a few moments because of that.

Dean’s ready to burst and has no shame in getting on his knees, taking himself in hand and stripping his cock hard and fast even though he’s not even sure whether the man is conscious or not, until his come lands all over Novak’s beautiful ass, and the white stands out even more against the fading red that’s still visible.

When Novak comes to, Dean looks at him and he’s momentarily awe-strucked by how beautiful he is, all fucked-out hair, drooping eyes and sated smile. Dean doesn't even have the time to finish the thought that's forming in his head about scooping up Novak's bathroom to find some lotion to put on his backside that the man starts speaking. 

“I must admit,” Novak says, and Dean loves how that smooth, gravelly voice of his does _things_ to him, “you were right, Dean. I _definitely_ didn’t know what rimming was until your tongue was in my ass.”

A lesser man would feel smug about it. Dean just shrugs and replies “Told ya,” kissing Novak’s eye roll away before adding, “And there’s _a lot_ more where that came from.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve marked the series as complete because, as of now, there’s no plan to write anything more in this universe. But this second fic wasn’t planned either and here we are, so you really never know with me or, more precisely, my unruly muse. Thank you for reading and come chat with me in the comment section if you feel like it 😘


End file.
